warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunfish
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sunkit |apprentice=Sunpaw |warrior=Sunfish |queen=Sunfish |father=Cedarpelt |mother=Lakeshine |brother=Frogleap |mate=Beetlenose |children=Vixenkit, Grasswhisker |foster daughter=Silverstream |mentor = Voleclaw |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sunfish is a pale gray she-cat. Sunfish was a RiverClan warrior under Hailstar's and Crookedstar's leaderships in the forest territories. She was born as Sunkit to Cedarpelt and Lakeshine along with her brother, Frogkit. She helped her denmate, Leopardkit, overcome her fear of water. As an apprentice, Sunpaw was mentored by Voleclaw. After she earned her warrior name, Sunfish gave birth to Beetlenose's kits, Vixenkit and Grasswhisker. Following Willowbreeze's death, Sunfish fostered Silverstream, Crookedstar's only surviving daughter. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Sunkit is born to Lakeshine and Cedarpelt along with her brother, Frogkit. Willowpaw comments on their cuteness to Crookedpaw. Sunkit is first mentioned by Willowpaw, who tells Crookedpaw about Lakeshine's kits, and how she visited them and groomed one. :Sunkit then becomes an apprentice, under the name of Sunpaw, and becomes Voleclaw's apprentice. She is seen with Crookedjaw talking about catching land prey as well as river prey, as Voleclaw suggests. She later earns her warrior name, Sunfish. When Hailstar brings a patrol to the barn, Sunfish darts out of her nest with her ears pricked wondering why they are hunting when the river is flowing fast. Hailstar tells her they are hunting mice, not fish. :After the patrol encounters rats, Sunfish is on the rescue patrol, with Rippleclaw, Timberfur, Blackclaw and Owlfur. When they head back to camp, Sedgecreek, still wobbling from her bites, is propped up by Sunfish and Timberfur. :When Crookedstar is overwhelmed by Willowbreeze's announcement, Sunfish is seen returning from a patrol consisting of Timberfur, Stonefur and herself. They'd patrolled Sunningrocks border, marking the scent line again. :As Willowbreeze is making her own nest, Crookedstar scolds her, and Sunfish looks up from her nest, telling Crookedstar that she told Willowbreeze she should have asked for help. Later in her life, Sunfish takes a liking to Beetlenose. When Willowbreeze is kitting, Sunfish is seen, eyes glittering nervously, responding to Brambleberry about watching Willowbreeze have her kits. When Willowbreeze gets greencough, she is said to have moved to the elder's den for the time being. With Beetlenose, they have Vixenkit and Grasskit. Crookedstar feels happy when she has kits, because they provide company for his own kit, Silverkit. She is mentioned to be a great foster mother to her. :When Sunstar claims Sunningrocks as ThunderClan's, she is astonished to hear the news, along with the rest of the Clan. After the protests die down about not fighting for Sunningrocks, she is chosen by Crookedstar to go on a hunting party led by Cedarpelt, along with Loudbelly and her littermate, Frogleap. :During the manga, she cheerfully greets Crookedstar by saying that it's a fine day for a fishing lesson and he happily agrees with her. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sunfish is briefly described as Leopardstar's former nursery denmate. She is the only cat that knew of Leopardstar's initial fear of water. To force her to get her paws wet, Sunfish would place prey on the far side of a stream, and say that Leopardstar could not eat until she waded through the water to fetch it. Trivia Mistakes *Sunfish is mistakenly shown as pale brown on the Warriors website family tree. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mate: :Beetlenose: Kits: :Vixenkit: :Grasswhisker: Foster daughter: :Silverstream: Father: :Cedarpelt: Mother: :Lakeshine: Brother: :Frogleap: Uncle: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Niece: :Dawnflower: Grandnieces: :Minnowtail: :Unnamed black she-cat: Grandnephews: :Pebblefoot: :Tumblekit: Cousins: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Unnamed kit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: |''See More''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Notes and references fr:Carpe Doréeru:Солнечная de:Sonnenfischfi:Aurinkoahvenpl:Słoneczna Ryba Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters